Closer
by swannsongg
Summary: Highschool AU. One shot. Typical story. Dean is a popular football player, Cas is a notorious pot head and drug dealer. How will Dean react when Cas makes it his mission to seduce Dean?


**A/N:**

**This is just gonna be a lil one shot. Your typical highschool AU starring Dean as the popular jock and Cas as the outcast. **

**Warning there will be drug use and slight gay bashing and swearing and sexual themes and all that delicious stuff. **

**Enjoy, lovers.  
><strong> 

Dean Winchester. How would one describe Dean? Well, there are a few things that come to mind when the name Dean is uttered. Dean was 18 years old. In his senior year. He was the quarterback for the Lawrence Robinson Tigers. He was tall, tanned, and beautiful. A large, manly build, strong, defined arms, short, dirty blond hair, cut into any army-like style. He had these green eyes, these green, GREEN eyes, plump, plush perfect shaped lips and a light dusting of golden freckles gracing his face. He was extremely popular, and somewhat of a womanizer. People held him on a pedestal, and he had no problem living up to their expectations. He was confident. Sure of himself. He knew his place in the school. At least he was until Castiel fucking Novak decided to play his games.

Dean and Castiel shared a past. Dean made it his mission to pick on the openly bi-sexual drug dealer, ever since their freshman year. Castiel was almost the polar opposite of Dean. But he had appeal. If one were to describe Cas, they would probably start out by stating the ever popular fact that he's bi-sexual. He came into freshman year not caring who knew. Cas was smaller than Dean, but lean and toned in all the right places. He had mesmerizing bright blue eyes, and a mop of ever messy dark brown hair. He always sported a face full of stubble, adding to his druggy-hippy persona. He had few friends, and mostly kept to himself. He was by no means shy. He had always been eccentric and even if he knew it would earn him a punch in the face, he always spoke his mind. He was known for coming to school high, always sneaking off between classes to pop a pill of take a hit off a joint he'd bring to school. While not entirely popular, he was attractive, and people took notice. Always commenting on if he wasn't such a fucking weirdo, he'd have girls and guys alike at his feet. He was known for his drug deals, also. He had been selling pot and various pills since his sophomore year. If you needed drugs, he was your go-to guy. And that is how the story of his fun with Dean Winchester begins.

oOo

Dean was walking down the hall, hand in hand with the beautiful head cheerleader that is Lisa Braeden, when someone jumped on his back, causing him to stumble forward and grunt.

"DEAN!" His best friend- Adam, exclaimed, jumping off of his back.

"Jesus Christ, Adam. Gonna give a man a fucking heart attack" Dean replied, punching his friend in the arm.

"Ow, you dick! My parents are out of town for the weekend, do you know what that means? Huh? Do you?!" Adam said happily, striding beside Dean and Lisa.

"Monopoly night at the Milligan home?" Dean mocked.

"Fuck no. Not unless it's strip Monopoly. It's my birthday on Friday, dude. The big 1-8. I've been pulling my funds together and with that, my friend, we are having the biggest party of the year!"

"Fucking sweet! I'm in" Dean grinned.

"Damn right you're in, Winchester. I've already sent the message across. Invited people, told them to invite their people, and told them to tell their people to invite THEIR people and so on and so forth. It's going to be fucking huge bro."

"Sounds good to me. Man, I need to get fucking wasted. And fucked"

"Hey! Don't count on it mister!" Lisa chirped, giving Dean a stern look.

"Damn, still sporting that chastity belt, are we Lis? It's been what? A year and a half now and you still won't let him stick his hand in the cookie jar?" Adam teased.

"Dean doesn't mind, do you baby?"

"No, no. Not at all, I'm fine rubbing one out in the shower. So much better than the real thing." Dean said with mock seriousness.

"You're an asshole, Dean!" Lisa yelled, dropping his hand before storming down the hallway.

"Lisa, baby! I was just fucking kidding!" He yelled after her. When she didn's stop he just sighed and continued walking with Adam.

"So, who's getting your drugs and booze mister party man?"

"Remember that dude Crowley? The dude that graduated 2 years ago? He's getting some of the alcohol for me. I told others to bring a bottle or 2 of the hard stuff for the birthday boy, so between that and the copious amounts of alcohol the party goers will bring. We'll be solid. And as for the drugs I was planning on going to Novak for that. Well, I was actually going to ask you if you could go there for me, I have a truck load of shit to get ready for before Friday and won't have time."

"Dude, are you fucking serious? Novak? He's such a fucking sketchbag. And why can't you get someone else to get the drugs? If I get caught making a drug deal I'm off the team." Dean whined.

"Yeah, but he always has grade A shit man. He'll sell in bulk. And I don't trust anybody else with that much money. Come on dude. You won't get caught. He does the deals from his apartment so nobody will see you there. You just need to confirm a meeting time with him. I'll owe you big time. And it's my birthday. Please? Please? Pleeeeeaaaasssseee?" Adam begged, attempting to make puppy dog eyes at Dean.

"Fine you motherfucker. But you owe me. I hate that kid. Pretty sure he's not my biggest fan either."

"Maybe you can get extra if you blow him. Heard he's into both the hot dog, and the bun, if you know what I'm sayin'" Adam winked.

"Ugh, ew you're disgusting dude. Give me the fucking money and let me get this over with."

"You are the King, Dean Winchester." He smiled, digging into his wallet grabing a couple of bills and shoving them into into Dean's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm aware."

oOo

After his conversation with Adam, he took off to find Cas. It wasn't hard to guess where he was. It was break and he knew from the grape vine that Cas liked to hang out under the bleachers to get high. He sighed, heading out of the school to start the hunt for Cas. He walked across the football field, noticing a shock of dark hair stand out against the white of the bleachers. He strutted over, standing behind Cas.

"Uh, hey, Cas" He said awkwardly.

Castiel didn't turn around, and when he called his name again and he still didn't reply, he sighed, his lips pressing into a hard line as he kicked Cas in the back to get his attention.

Castiel ripped his headphones out, turning to look up at Dean. His eyes were glassy and red. The redness of making the striking blue of his irises stand out more than usual. Dean pretended not to notice.

"The fuck do you want, Winchester?" He spat out, clearly not happy about being interrupting.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I need to make a deal after school."

"What kind of deal?" Cas smirked.

"Don't be a fucking idiot. You know what kind of deal"

"And why in God's name would I want to deal to you? Since when are you into the hard stuff, bad boy?" Cas purred.

"Because if you don't, then you won't get the profit. Also, it's not for me you idiot. It's for Adam's party."

Cas stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans, leaning against the bleachers. Staring Dean down for a fraction of a second.

"Ah, yes, I heard. I was invited. Though that shit isn't my scene. Too big of a pissing contest. Nobody gives a shit how much you can drink without puking or how many sluts you can get wasted enough to sleep with you. But I guess that's just a standard Friday night for you, isn't it big boy?"

Dean shoved Cas hard against the bleachers, pressing his arm into his chest so he couldn't move away. Cas smelled like pot, cigarettes and something earthy. Like fresh cut grass or something. It wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit. Will you make the deal or not?" Dean spat, hard eyes staring into Castiel's amused ones.

"Mm, I like it rough, Dean" Cas said huskily.

Dean backed off immediately, as if the "gay" would rub off on him.

"Shut the fuck up you faggot. Either you want the damn money or I'll find someone else to go to!" Dean shouted.

"Oh, your words wound me so, Dean." Cas pouted, putting his hand over his heart. "Come 'round my place at 5-ish, Adam should have the address."

"Whatever." Dean mumbled, turning away from Cas to storm into the school. Where did that little fag get off hitting on him? He doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as him. It's like he was being serious with him. His pupils all lust blown. The way he licked his lips and started at his groin. I mean, not that Dean noticed any of that, or anything.

oOo

The rest of the day went by, with Dean not seeing Cas once. He was glad for that. He absolutely dreaded having to see Cas again. That arrogant moron. Adam would sooo owe him for his.

At around 4:45 Dean decided to head over to Castiel's apartment. Might as well get it done and over with then he'd never have to hear that deep, gravelly, husky voice again. Also, not that he noticed the details voice. Whatever.

He stood outside the sketchy looking apartment building before sighing deeply, finally going in. He looked at a small piece of paper to confirm the apartment number.

35B.

He approached the door, knocking.

Not a moment later, the door flung open. Cas stood in the doorway looking stoic and high out of his mind. He was wearing tight, torn dark grey jeans and no shirt. His skin was smooth looking and pale. A few scars littered across his torso caught Dean's eye. He also had a tattoo placed on his left pectoral, that read "Anna Novak. 1967 - 2010. He also had some unkown symbols tattooed down his ribs. His hair was a mess, looking like he had just had some rough sex. Dean stood and stared at the sight before him before forcing himself to look away.

"You coming in or are you going to gape at my fine ass all day?" Cas deadpanned, opening the door wider, letting Dean awkwardly step in. Cas turned to close the door, and Dean let out a small gasp. Covering Castiel's entire back was a pair of large, black, shaded tattooed wings. They reached from the top of his shoulder blades and dipped down past the waistband of his jeans. They were immaculate. They were so detailed that they looked almost real.

Cas turned around, breaking Dean's focus.

"You could put some fucking clothes on, man." Dean managed to say, trying to look disgusted.

"You're lucky you even got me to put pants on, Winchester. Before you came I was naked."

Dean coughed awkwardly.

"Let's just get this shit over with."

Cas nodded, padding into the the living room. For being in such a shitty building, Castiel's apartment was pretty nice. Small, but nice. He had a large, comfortable looking leather couch with a matching loveseat. An expensive looking coffee table sat in the middle of the room ontop of a black shag rug. The walls were painted a deep red, adding a comfortable, warm feeling to the room. Mounted to the wall was a large 60 inch television and below it on an entertainment shelf sat a wifi router, satellite box, XBox, Playstation, Wii and even a Nintendo 64. He had some large speakers sitting beside the massive television and a tall shelf filled with rows upon rows of what Dean would guess is video games. And for a moment Dean wondered how he could afford all of that, then he remembered, oh yeah, Cas was a drug dealer. A popular one at that.

Dean followed him into the living room, taking it all in.

"What are you here for, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Uh, Adam wanted some pot. And a couple of tablets of extacy."

"Alright, I can do that. How much does he want?"

"I don't know, whatever his money will buy, I guess." Dean shrugged, fishing the money out of his pocket, handing it to Cas. When Cas took the money, their fingers brushed. Dean sucked in a breath and looked at Cas who seemed uneffected.

Cas counted the money and nodded.

"Take a seat, Winchester. I have to call my supplier and see if he can drop off the E tablets. I sold the last batch last night."

"Uh, can't I come back tomorrow or something" Dean asked, feeling uneasy.

"No, Dean. You cannot. Either you want the pills or you don't. I have other deals to make. Other shit to do." Cas said impassively.

"Whatever, dick." Dean sighed, not in the mood to fight. He walked over to the large couch and plopped down. And man, was it ever fucking comfortable. He sighed again, leaning back into the large cushions. Cas wandered off to his room, and Dean could hear him make a phone call.

He came out a moment later with a small tin box and sat down on the couch, beside Dean.

"Dude, personal space!"

"My place, my couch, I could sit where I please." He replied back, opening the tin. It was filled with weed, rolling papers and a lighter.

Dean watched as Cas leaned forward putting the tin down on the coffee, taking a nug of weed out, starting to cut it up with a pair of scissors. Dean's mind went blank as his eyes trailed down Castiel's back, his pants pushing down a bit as he leaned forward. He stared at the dimpled on Castiel's lower back, and bit his bottom lip before tearing his eyes away. Cas sat back, after rolling a joint. Cas made it a point to stare Dean in the eye, his eyes lidded, as he brought the joint up to his mouth, slowly dragging his toungue along it to seal it. Dean felt his mouth go dry.

"Like what you see, Winchester?" Cas purred

Dean tore his eyes away from Cas, reminding himself that NO, he was NOT gay, especially not for Castiel fucking Novak. Cas was a little shit. He was annoying and he was always high and he was arrogant and confident and sexy and WOAH. Dean let his train of thought end there.

"You wish you fucking fudge packer" Dean huffed, leaning back into the couch, purposely avoiding Cas's gaze. He saw Cas shrug from the corner of his eye and light the joint he was holding, he sucked in a large hit, holding it in his lungs before blowing it out.

"Your loss. I could rock you world. The things I could do with my tongue would have you screaming" Cas said casually.

Dean ignored the twitch he felt in his cock.

"When the hell is your supplier coming?" He demanded.

"Half an hour."

Dean just nodded, mumbling to himself.

"Hey, Winchester. Ever shotgun a joint?" Cas asked, leaning back into the cushions to look at Dean.

"What? Uh, no. I haven't" He said still avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Want to?" Cas purred.

"With you? Fuck no. I don't need any of that gay rubbing off on me" Dean huffed.

"Ah, what a cute excuse. It's okay to be afraid to do it. I wouldn't expect you to be able to do it, anyway." Cas baited.

"What? No. I'm not afraid to do it. You're fucking crazy. I'm good at everything!"

"Oh yeah, I can tell. Using the homophobe excuse not to do it. It's okay, Dean. I understand."

Dean gritted his teeth. How dare this little fruitcake challenge him. He's Dean fucking Winchester. He could do what others could do, only better.

"Okay, you little piece of shit. I'll do it. But don't get any ideas and if you tell anyone I will make sure you never get business again. I'm only doing this to prove a point." Dean gritted.

Castiel smiled.

"Scouts honor, Winchester."

Dean watched as Castiel brought the joint up to his lips, inhaling deeply. He set the joint down in an ashtray on the coffee table and leaned forward into Dean. Dean felt his heart pound in his chest as Cas leaned closer. He didn't dare to blink as Cas snaked his hand behind his head, pushing his face close to Dean's. Their lips brushed lightly as Cas blew the smoke out into Dean's parted lips, who inhaled the smoke. Dean stared into Castiel's lust filled eyes, not noticing when Cas closed the milimeter gap between them and pressed his lips softly against Dean's. His lips were soft. The were full and slightly moistened and it felt good. But all good things must come to an end and when he realized what was going on, he shoved Cas hard, causing him to fall on the floor. Cas just layed back on the floor breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"What the fuck was that you stupid faggot? Couldn't help yourself could you? I'm not fucking gay and I don't fucking want you!" Dean shouted, standing up.

"You taste good." Cas replied in between bursts of laughter. Dean leaned down grabbing Cas by the arm, forcing him to stand up. Dean was mad. Cas was making him feel things he didn't want to feel. He punched Cas hard in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" He yelled.

Before Cas could reply a knock came on the door. Cas stood up, wincing in pain, walking to the door. Dean stood and watched him, still slightly bent over from the pain. He was talking quietly with someone who handed him a brown paper bag. He closed the bag and sauntered over to Dean.

He pushed past Dean and went into his room, coming out about 3 minutes later handing Dean a small baggie with a couple of pills and an even larger baggie filled with pot.

"Your drugs, sir." Cas flatly.

Dean nodded, and started walking toward the door.

"Hey, Dean." Cas said, causing Dean to turn back and look at him.

"You ever touch me like that again and I'll be sure to yank your pants down and suck your cock right there and then" He winked.

Dean just groaned storming out.

Who the fuck did Cas think he was? He was not gay. He just wasn't! The erection straining against his jeans was just purely coincidence.

oOo

The next day, Dean was pleased when he didn't see Cas in school that morning. He couldn't get the warm feeling of Castiel's lips off of his. He tried masturbating in the shower when he got home, forcing himself to think of his fool proof fantasy. 2 women dressed as nurses and him as the "patient" but as he came, the nurses weren't the one in his head. Castiel on his knees with his cock in his mouth was in his head. Fuck. He came to the thought of Cas. FUCK.

He did a good job of avoiding Cas until lunch. Cas was on his way outside when Dean was heading to the cafeteria, Cas was eating a banana and when he caught Dean's eye, he winked at him, sucking the banana seductively into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Dean stared, his mouth gaping. Cas could fit almost the entire banana in his mouth, not appearing to have a gag reflex. Dean felt a heat pool to his groin. He snapped out of it when Adam spoke up.

"What the fuck are you looking at, faggot?" He called out to Cas.

Castiel laughed, finally biting the banana.

"Oh, me? I'm staring at Dean." He said matter-of-factly.

His friends automatically turned to look at Dean, who regained his composure and pulled a disgusted look onto his face.

"What the fuck do you want Novak?"

"I want you, Dean." He replied, licking his lips.

"What a fucking fruit! Keep looking at me like that and you'll earn yourself a punch in the face!" Dean yelled, embarrassed.

"I'm terrified, Dean. I really am. None of that will stop me from wondering if you'd make a better bottom, or a better top, though" Cas said cooly.

Dean charged at Cas, shoving him roughly against the locker. He pulled his hand back, forcing it forward, his fist connecting with Cas's mouth.

Castiel spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor, licking the blood off his lips. He reached his hand down, cupping Dean's groin, giving it a rub, knowing that at the angle they were at, nobody could see.

"You can punch me all you want, Winchester." He growled lowly so nobody could hear him.

"No amount of physical violence will stop the fact that you want me. You want to be inside me, and oh boy, I'd love nothing more than to be be split open by that big cock of yours."

Dean groaned, growing hard under Cas's touch.

"Dean, come on! Leave the homo and let's get lunch!" Adam called.

Dean pulled away quickly from Cas, storming off to his friends. Cas laughed to himself, wandering off to his regular spot.

oOo

Dean coudln't get Cas out of his head. He tried with effort to will his erection away, but Cas's words rang in his head. Lunch was almost over and he made some half ass excuse to part ways with his friends. He had to tell Cas to cut this shit out. Or there would be consequences.

He stormed outside to the bleachers where sure enough, Cas was sitting nursing a joint.

"Cas!" he yelled, anger lacing his voice.

Cas stood up, watching Dean storm out.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean slapped the joint out of Cas's hand, shoving Cas back.

"You have to stop this shit, Novak. It's not fucking funny."

"Really now? Because I find it rather amusing" Cas retorted.

"I'm not fucking gay. You disgust me. I don't want you, you stupid asshole!" Dean shouted.

Cas smiled, a full, toothy smile and got into Dean's personal space. Dean lifted his fist but Castiel grabbed his hand, forcing his hand down to his groin. Dean tried to pull his hand away put Cas hand an surprisingly strong grip.

"You feel that, Dean?" Castiel whispered in his ear. "That's because of you. You get me so fucking hard, Winchester."

Dean indeed felt that hard buldge that formed in the shorter man's jeans. He had never touched another man before. Even through their clothes.

"I think about it, Dean," Cas continued, sucking Dean's earlobe into his mouth before releasing it, "think about you bending me over, your cock deep in my ass."

Dean groaned, trying his hardest to force himself to pull away. He couldn't. Cas brought his hand down, rubbing his palm against Dean's crotch.

"Oh, lookie here, someone is hard" Cas teased.

Dean closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Cas took advantage of his exposed throat, licking one clean stripe up it, before firmly biting down. Dean let out a guttural moan, yanking Cas away from him before shoving him against the bleachers, crushing his mouth to his.

Cas let out a groan, kissing back fiercely. Dean ran his tongue along Cas's bottom lip, who eagerly opened up for him. Dean shoved his tongue into Castiel's mouth, who responded by massaging his tongue hungerly against Dean's. Cas pulled away, grabbing Dean's hair roughly, forcing his head back. Cas ran his tongue along Dean's jaw, nipping down on it. Dean let out a small moan, and Cas took the moment of distraction to grab Dean by his upper arms, turning him so their positions were switched. Dean groaned as his back hit the bleachers, as Cas pushed his coat off his shoulders, grabbing the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up. Dean lifted his arms so Cas could remove it more easily.

"Mmm, look at that body. You're so fucking sexy, Dean" Cas growled into his ear, before placing wet, open mouth kisses down Dean's neck. Cas kissed lower, stopping to flick his tongue against Dean's nipple when he reached it. Dean sucked in a breath, his cock growing painfully hard. Cas sucked the little nub into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, while working Dean's belt off. Cas popped the button open on Dean's jeans undoing the fly as he let his teeth gently clamp down on Dean's nipple. Dean arched his back, his breath becoming heavier. Cas abandoned the nipple, kissing a trail down Dean's stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into Dean's belly button. He smiled to himself at the noises that came from Dean, hooking his fingers in Dean's jeans, yanking them and his boxers down in one swift movement. Dean shuddered as the cool air his his heated cock.

"Mm, just how I pictured it. So big, Dean" Cas mumbled, massaging Dean's inner thighs. Dean watched Cas wantonly, as Cas leaned forward, taking Dean's cock in his hand, darting his tongue out to flick it against the sensitive under skin of his erection. Dean closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Cas licked up the head of his cock, dipping his tongue shallowly into Dean's leaking slit.

"Oh fuck Cas!" He called out, Cas smiled wolfishly at him, finally sucking Dean down in one swift movement. Dean groaned, as Cas started hollowing out his cheeks, sucking Dean's cock with enthusiasm. Dean reached down and grabbed a handful of Castiel's hair, forcing his head forward. Cas took Dean in as far as he could, humming when he felt the head of Dean's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Oh, fuck, mm, God, Cas." Dean moaned out. Cas smiled around his cock, pulling off with a loud *pop*.

"Wh-what are you doing Cas?! Don't fucking stop!"

Cas stood up, kissing Dean roughly on the lips. Dean could taste himself on Cas and moaned. Cas bit down on Dean's plump lower lip, pulling it with his teeth as he pulled away.

"Want you to fuck me" He said, his voice filled with want.

Dean didn't need to be asked twice, he turned Cas around, slamming his body against the bleachers. He quickly disposed of Cas's shirt, running his hand down Castiel's tattooed back. He stopped when he reached his lower back, running a hand over Cas's ass, before slapping his hand down hard on it.

"Oh Dean!" Cas shout out. Dean smiled wickedly.

"You like that, slut? You like when I slap your perfect little ass?"

"Oh God, yes Dean!"

Dean grinned to himself, reaching forward to undo Castiel's jeans. He yanked them down roughly, staring in arousal at Cas's naked ass. He reached around Cas, giving his cock a couple of strokes before bringing his fingers up to Cas's lips.

"Suck" he ordered.

Cas grinned, taking Dean's fingers into his mouth. Dean groaned as he felt Castiel's skilled tongue work on his fingers. He pulled them out after they had a generous coating of saliva on the bringing them down to Cas's ass. He parted Cas's cheeks with his one hand, gasping at the sight. He had never thought of another man in that way, never even seen porn that showed the glorious sight before him. He bit down on his lip, rubbing his index finger against the puckered hole. He smiled to himself as he watched Cas shudder at the touch.

He slowly pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle, pushing it in as far as it would go.

"Mmmm Dean" Cas moaned out, "Need more"

Dean pushed a second finger in, twirling them around, scissoring him open. When he felt he was ready, Dean forced a third finger in causing a loud moan to escape Cas's lips. He crooked his fingers, feeling Cas's body spasm and he guessed that he found Cas's prostate.

"Fuck me Dean, fuck me now!" Cas demanded.

Dean grinned, spitting on his hand and coating his cock, pulling his fingers out of Cas's ass who whined at the loss.

Dean lined his cock up to Cas's hole, and fuck he looked hot like this. All spread out and ready for him. He pushed the tip against him, slowly pushing in. Cas groaned at the pain, but he couldn't wait anymore. He knew Dean would take his time, and he was too horny.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT CAS!" Dean yelled out when Cas shoved his hips back hard, causing Dean to bottom out in one swift movement. Cas felt a sick combination of pain and pleasure. He felt full and needy.

"Move, Dean!" He said through gritted teeth. Dean nodded to himself, slowly starting to thrust his hips into Cas.

"Mm, Dean. So fucking big. So fucking good."

"You like that, baby? You like being filled with my cock?" Dean asked, slapping Cas hard on his asscheek again.

"Oh God, oh yes Dean!" Cas moaned out, "harder, Dean, please!"

"Tell me how much you like it, Cas. Tell me how big of a slut you are. You've been driving me crazy, you know that? I want you to beg. Tell me how bad you want it" Dean replied, slowing his trusts to tease Cas.

"Ugh, oh my- fuck! I'm such a fucking slut Dean. Such a fucking slut for you. I- ughhh- fuck- mmm I want you so bad. Want to feel that cock!"

That was all Dean needed to hear. He gripped Cas's hips hard, not caring if he left bruises, slamming into him roughly.

Cas was breathing heavily, biting his lip so hard that it bled. Dean could feel his orgasm pooling in his belly. He was close. He spit on his hand, reaching around Cas to jerk him off. He pumped his hand once, twice, before Cas called his name out, spilling his release all over Dean's hand.

Dean felt Cas tighten around his cock.

"Oh fuck Cas, so- so close, gonna come!" he breathed out.

"Come for me, Dean" Cas demanded, and with that, Dean came hard, spilling out deep into Cas.

He milked his orgasm before slumping over Cas's back, who was leaned forward, resting his head agaisnt the bleachers. The both stood there panting heavily, before Dean slowly pulled out. Cas winced as he did, feeling Dean's come run down his legs. Dean bit his lips watching as his own release dripped down Cas's thighs. He had never seen something hotter.

Cas stood up slowly, grabbing his shirt off the ground, cleaning himself up before pulling his pants up, turning to face Dean who was also getting dressed. Cas leaned against the bleachers, a smug smile playing on his lips.

Dean lifted his shirt over his head, his eyes meeting Cas's.

"What are you looking at?" He spat, realizing he had just fucked Cas.

Cas didn't reply, he just reached his hand out, grabbing Dean by the wrist, pulling him close.

"I'm looking at that sexy face" he mumbled, laying a chaste kiss to Dean's lips.

Dean wanted to pull away, but he didn't. He relaxed into the kiss, deeping it. The stood there, holding eachother, giving eachother soft kisses for about an hour before Cas's phone rang.

"Shit, Dean, I gotta go make a deal" He mumbled, pulling away from Dean and grabbing his bag.

"What? You're leaving me?" Dean asked, a frown playing on his lips. "You better not tell anybody about this, Novak. It was a mistake"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Winchester. But if you'd like to make another mistake, I'll be home tonight and waiting." Cas winked before sauntering off.

And with that, Dean decided he was going to need to make another mistake tonight.

oOo

**A/N:**

**Lordy, that was... something haha. I don't know how much of it made sense or sounded right. It's 1 AM here and I wrote this while I was super sleepy. Anyhow hope you enjoyed :)**

**I love stoner Cas.**


End file.
